


Помогите, я жив

by WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Первый медосмотр Эйфеля после возвращения на борт «Гефеста» отличался от прочих





	Помогите, я жив

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Help, I'm Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442731) by [HematiteBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HematiteBadger/pseuds/HematiteBadger). 



Наверное, впервые Даг отправляется в медицинскую лабораторию на своих ногах — никто его не тащит туда насильно или в бессознательном состоянии. Спасибо за это Гильберту, выигравшему спор с Кеплером (первый раз, когда кому-то удалось такое провернуть, и, скорее всего, последний); согласно приказу Дагу запрещено даже помышлять о несении службы, пока он не пройдет полный медицинский осмотр. Как ни странно, он благодарен: каждый вдох, каждое движение напоминают о том, что тело его было уничтожено. Пусть не больно-то хочется задумываться о своем состоянии, у него нет другого выхода. В пределах восьми световых лет есть только один человек, который может ему сообщить, насколько плохи его дела.   
— Привет, док, — со слабой улыбкой бормочет он, открывая дверь. Человеческое общество по-прежнему настолько поражает, что даже увидеться с Гильбертом приятно. Ответный кивок выглядит не столь резким и раздраженным, как раньше, и Даг задумывается, уж не взаимно ли это чувство «лучше ты, чем вообще никого».  
— Вы опоздали, офицер Эйфель, — вместо приветствия Гильберт ограничивается кивком и снова возвращается к чему-то на экране компьютерного терминала. — Раздевайтесь, и давайте покончим с этим.  
Или нет.   
— Приятно увидеть, что за время моего отсутствия ты не утратил своего обаяния, — замечает Даг, глядя на его спину. Потом он медленно раздевается, пальцы неловко возятся с тканью, которая топорщится и вздымается вокруг истощенного тела. — Это будет похоже на «я привязан к столу и надеюсь, что вскоре меня охватит забытье» или более рядовая процедура?  
Гильберт оборачивается, явно собираясь ответить на сарказм Дага очередной колкостью, но делает этого. Замирает. Гильберт так и стоит с открытым ртом: шок на мгновение застигает его врасплох, мгновение достаточно долгое, чтобы Даг уверился в реальности происходящего.   
— Эйфель, — говорит он очень тихо, и будь на его месте кто-то другой, Даг мог бы поклялся, что в его голосе прозвучали ужас и сострадание.  
«Не волнуйся, — силится сказать Даг, пытаясь обернуть все в шутку. — Ты не первый человек, потерявший дар речи, увидев меня без одежды».   
Вместо этого выходит только столь же тихое:   
— Да, я знаю.   
Он знает, как выглядит — голый, весь в синяках и похожий на скелет. Сломанный — как внутри, так и снаружи. Даг крепче обхватывает себя руками и старается не смотреть на Гильберта.   
Тот привычно ворчит, стряхивая с себя нежданные эмоции, какими бы они ни были.  
— У нас есть работа, — коротко говорит он, ловит Дага за запястье и тащит его вглубь лаборатории.  
Это не рядовое обследование, во всяком случае, оно мало похоже на те, что случались раньше. Нельзя сказать, что Гильберт сегодня особо добр или сострадателен. Док обращается с Дагом с чем-то вроде обезличенной нежности, крайне далекой от той жизнерадостной зловредности, которая буквально сочится из него, когда кто-то попадает к нему на стол. Его руки умелые и заботливые, и это не настолько обнадеживает, как хотелось бы. А уж постоянное пиканье...   
— Слушай, док, кардиомонитор правда нужен?   
— Да. — Гильберт отвечает резко и отрывисто, потому что изучает ногу Дага. Он рассматривает ободранную серую кожу, которая все еще трескается. — А теперь, пожалуйста, замри.  
— Как-то сложновато, — бормочет Даг, стараясь не дергаться. Он в принципе никогда не боялся щекотки, но сейчас каждая часть его тела крайне чувствительна. Он делает паузу и переспрашивает: — Стоп. Прямо реально необходим? Типа у меня будет инфаркт или что, если я не тебя послушаюсь?   
Ну, пиканье монитора определенно участилось.  
— Ты обеспечишь себе сердечный приступ, если не будешь сохранять спокойствие и не перестанешь дергаться, — предостерегающе ворчит Гильберт. Когда это не производит желаемого эффекта, он вздыхает, рукой удерживая Дага за грудь, и пристально на него смотрит.  
— Эйфель, твое сердце в хорошем состоянии. На удивление хорошем. Монитор — для меня.  
Этой бессмыслицы достаточно, чтобы унять рвущийся наружу страх.  
— Что?  
Голос Гильберта звучит холодно и безэмоционально, как будто он пытается держать себя в руках.  
— Ты был мертв, — он тянет слова, как будто объясняет ребенку. — Более двухсот дней все считали, что ты мертв. Трудно теперь поверить в то, что ты жив. Тут помогают дополнительные доказательства.   
Еще бы знать, чем ответить. Если читать между строк, легко убедить себя, что Гильберт испытывает облегчение, видя его живым. Даг не знает, как на это реагировать. Но отчасти понятно всеобщее замешательство: иногда он и сам не верит в то, что выжил.   
— Если мое мнение что-нибудь да значит, я полагаю, что жив, — говорит он. — Из-за боли.   
Улыбка, которую он из себя выдавливает, получается слабой.  
Гильберт молча кивает, убирая руку с груди Дага и переключая внимание на его руки.  
— Боль должна утихнуть со временем, — говорит он рассеяно.  
— Все так говорят.  
Они оба погружаются в молчание, деловитое — Гильберта и неуютное — Дага. Как оно всегда и было. И как всегда, Даг может выносить молчание только до определенного момента.  
— Вы сразу же поставили на мне крест? — тихо задает он вопрос, который не в силах задать Гере или Минковской.  
Гильберт вздыхает, раздраженный его вмешательством, но не игнорирует вопрос, как следовало ожидать.  
— Остальные какое-то время продолжали надеяться, — говорит он. Слова предназначались в утешение, но содержат оттенок презрения. — Я не терял времени зря. Вместо этого выбрал посмотреть правде в глаза. Ты не мог выжить, не было смысла надеяться на другой исход.  
— Да я и не сомневался, — покачав головой, говорит Эйфель и под подозрительным взглядом Гильберта добавляет: — Да так, ничего.   
Пока он не готов рассказывать кому-бы то ни было обо всем, что слышал (или убедил себя, что слышит) в том недолгом одиночном путешествии. Возможно, никогда не будет готов.   
— Хм. — Как обычно, Гильберт отмахивается от сделанного невпопад замечания. — Я надеялся, что твоя смерть была быстрой, — мягко добавляет он. — И ты не страдал.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Даг и с удивлением понимает, что именно это и имел в виду. Из уст Гильберта это самое близкое к доброте, на что можно рассчитывать. — Я всегда могу на тебя положиться... Ай! — C губ срывается испуганный вскрик, когда пальцы внезапно обжигает болью. — Но сейчас ты совсем не против моих страданий?  
Гильберт смотрит на него в замешательстве.   
— Так больно? — спрашивает он, снова проводя медицинским инструментом по незащищенному ногтевому ложу.  
— На свете явно существует особая пытка, основанная на том, насколько это больно! Да.   
— Это... — Гильберт замирает и теперь бормочет себе под нос, продолжая тыкать в него инструментами — немного нежнее, но не слишком-то. Дагу слышатся слова вроде «омертвение тканей» и «повреждение нервов», остальное Гильберт произносит так тихо, что не разобрать.  
— Ой! Можешь меня просветить, док? — раздраженно бросает Даг, чувствуя, как малейшая симпатия к Гильберту испаряется.  
— Как вы сами сказали, офицер Эйфель, — подобный энтузиазм в его голосе еще никогда не сулил здоровью и рассудку Дага ничего хорошего. — Боль — свидетельство жизни. Пока еще слишком рано, чтобы сказать наверняка, но... — Гильберт качает головой, решив, по всей видимости, что даже спекулировать вслух еще слишком рано. — Понадобится дополнительная проверка. Возможно, через неделю. Но я думаю, что... вы и я — мы оба это переживем.


End file.
